An Alcoholics Escape
by blumedusa
Summary: Day after day, week after week, he promised himself he'd stop. But he didn't. He couldn't. Naturo Uzumaki, the whiskered hero, was an alcoholic. He couldn't stop and it was all Sasukes fault. R&R please! may continue if enough people want me to. rating subject to change depending on if i add more.
1. Chapter 1

Someone had asked me to do a fic where Naruto is an alcoholic. THIS WILL BE AN AU and OOC

Here goes.

Day after day, week after week, he promised himself he'd stop. But he didn't. He couldn't. Naturo Uzumaki, the whiskered hero, was an alcoholic, and he couldn't stop.

Naruto walked into his room, slamming the door and fell onto his bed face-first. He rolled over and exhaled harshly, trying to force the stress and pain out of his body via his breath. It was exhausting, always pretending that everything's great and nothing's wrong. Although he seemed like a normal teenager, his life had been everything but that. Abandoned by his family and ostracized by his town, Naruto had grown up on the streets, moving from city to city, trying to find some place that would take him in. But no one would. For four years he lived like that, trying to find a home but being turned away by everyone.

Then one winters day everything seemed to change. Naruto had been walking on the side of the street, looking at the ground, trying to keep himself wrapped in the old blanket he had found in someone's back yard, when he walked right into someone. He fell onto the ground, throwing out his hands to break the fall and shredding the skin on his palms. He sat up and looked at the person he had walked into, staring up into a pair of jet black eyes, as cold and piercing as the wind that swirled around them. The pale skin, the jet-black hair, the air of superiority, standing over him loomed Sasuke Uchiha, the one who would become Naruto's savior and the cause of his agony.

Naruto looked up at the teen before him, drawn in by those piercing eyes, not noticing the hand that had been extended towards him. After a few seconds, Naruto became aware that he was still on the ground and, taking the bone-white hand before him, lifted himself off the ground and back onto his feet. Just as he was about to walk away, Naruto heard the man speak

"come with me" he said. Naruto turned to face the man once more, searching his face for emotion, finding none. He decided to follow the young man, caring only about escaping the cold.

It had been two years since Sasuke had taken him in, two years since someone had started showing Naruto kindness. The trouble was, the more time he spent with Sasuke, the more confused he got. Naruto had never been good at reading people, and Sasuke was no different. He was impossible to read. Whatever he did, whatever he said, Naruto would read into his actions, beating himself up over his emotions while trying to convince himself that he was imagining things.

"Who am I kidding?" Naruto thought to himself, "there's no way he feels the same way I do. He just doesn't realize what he's doing. He doesn't mean it"

Day after day Naruto told himself this, trying to force himself to believe that he didn't feel anything towards the pale teen, but no matter how hard he tried, he failed. He knew deep down that he had started developing serious feelings towards the boy who had taken him in at the age of fourteen and he hated to admit it. He would come home everyday from school-it was because of Sasuke and his family that Naruto got to go to public school-and make a beeline for his bed. He would reach under the mattress into the space he had made and pull out the bottle of vodka-the one thing that made him forget his pain. Day after day, he would drink his stress and confliction away. Week after week he would try to sort out his feelings, only to wind up nursing a bottle of whatever alcohol he could get his hands on.

"Anything to make the pain go away" had become his motto. He had cut before and dabbled in drugs, but nothing dulled the pain quite like alcohol. The cheery façade he put on for everyone fell away the minute he reached the solitude of his bedroom, the one place where he could escape everyone and everything, especially Sasuke.

The boy who had saved him, pulled him to his feet and shown him a new life, had now become the reason Naruto drank religiously, the reason he couldn't bear being around the ebony-eyed teen, the reason why he, Naruto Uzumaki, relied on alcohol to make him forget the pain and confusion Sasuke caused him.

I will make this a multi-chap if people want me to. Just give me some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy who had saved him, pulled him to his feet and shown him a new life, had now become the reason Naruto drank religiously, the reason he couldn't bear being around the ebony-eyed teen, the reason why he, Naruto Uzumaki, relied on alcohol to make him forget the pain and confusion Sasuke caused him.

He slammed the door shut and fell, face first, onto his bed. Naruto sighed and tried to force the stress out of his mind. He rolled over and reached under his mattress and brought the bottle of Vodka to his lips, took a swig and lay back, trying not to think of Sasuke. As usual, he failed and the pain came flooding back. Memories of that faithful day when Sasuke took him in plagued his mind. Thoughts of how he felt when they first met, coupled with his confused feelings now made it all too hard for Naruto to bear. He took another gulp of his liquid savior, then another and another, until he had finished the entire bottle. He lay back on his bed and, after tossing and turning, fell into an uneasy sleep.

He was walking through a corridor at school, towards his homeroom. The morning sunlight came streaming in through the windows, illuminating the hallway with bars of golden yellow light. Naruto's footsteps echoed as he headed towards the classroom. A sense of unease gripped him and he hurried, quickening his pace. He opened the door and found the room to be deserted. Unfazed, Naruto went to his desk and sat down, took out his books, and began to work. All of a sudden, the door flew off its hinges and in ran Sasuke, his ebony hair tangled and flying in all directions, his eyes bloodshot. He looked around the room wildly, spotted Naruto and barreled towards him.

"Why did you do it?!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. "WHY!"

"w-w-what?" stammered Naruto, his mind racing to figure out why Sasuke was so riled up.

"Why didn't you tell me!" the pale boy responded, suddenly looking as though he was in great pain. Sasuke began to shake Naruto by the shoulders, giving the boy whiplash and making his golden hair fly everywhere. Suddenly Naruto understood. He tried explaining everything to Sasuke, why he had been drinking, about his confusion, but Sasuke only kept shaking him, as though he was trying to shake the alcohol out of his system.

All of a sudden Naruto's eyes flew open. He found Sasuke shaking him vigorously, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"You were screaming my name" Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"oh" was Naruto's only response. His mind was reeling from his dream, his confusion worse than ever and, to top it all off, he had a splitting headache from downing an entire half bottle of vodka in under ten minutes.

Sasuke moved off the bed to pick up the discarded Smirnoff bottle. He held it up in front of Naruto's face.

"Why didn't you tell me" he said, staring into those bright blue eyes.

"You wouldn't understand" said the blonde, trying to clear his foggy mind.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He felt Naruto tense up, almost going into shock but he stayed where he was, lips pressed against Naruto's for what seemed like forever.

Finally, he pulled away, looking at the bewilderment written all over the blondes face.

"You say so much more in your sleep than you every have when you're awake" Sasuke said simply. A weak smile came across Naruto's face.

"You're not just playing with me" He asked the boy standing over him.

"I would never do something like that. You summed it up pretty well while you were asleep" Sasuke replied, a small smile fleeting across his pale lips.

Sasuke reached down pulled the blonde, whiskered boy into a warm embrace and, feeling the boy hug him back, Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear

"I love You"

sorry it took a while to update! And sorry it wasn't written as well as the first chapter . if anyone has suggestions for editing any of the chapters please PM me! I love feedback!


End file.
